Fun with Cal
by darkunicorn52
Summary: Mare and Cal smut story


Mare looks at Cal's muscular figure on the edge of their small shared bed. His back is arched over the oil lamp on the floor and he stares at the shadows the flames create. Cal's tense, she notices and sneaks up behind him until the bed dips from her weight as she kneels behind his back. He turns his head abruptly, "Mare what are you-" he gets cut off when Mare puts her hands on his shoulders, massaging all the tension away.

"Just let me help you. " she whispers sensually, letting her hands work out the knots in his back. Cal closes his eyes and inhales deeply, letting her hands work their magic and takes the moment to appreciate her closeness. He brings up his hand and strokes one of her bare thighs on each of his sides. The oversized shirt she usually wears to bed has ridden up and rests just below her panties.

As Cal's hand continues to rub, she drops her hands to the edge of his shirt, letting her fingers reach underneath the fabric just a bit, so that Mare can feel the hot skin beneath. His hand stops suddenly and she knows that he thinks this is getting to far. Not wanting to stop, she places small kisses on the side of his neck and brings her hands back to his lower back. He relaxes and moves his hand up and down her thigh again.

While her lips are still on his neck, she trails her hands down again, this time towards the button on his jeans. He doesn't stop her and inhales sharply when she cups the growing bulge in his underwear. Mare slowly peels down the waistband and takes out his dick with gentle fingers. Cal moans softly when her fingers close around his length and slowly begin to pump him up and down. Mare feels her legs beginning to fall asleep and re- adjusts, letting her legs drape off the bed at Cal's sides and presses her clothed breasts to his back. She feels him get bigger and harder in her hands as she continues to move her hand faster up and down his big cock. He throws his head back on her shoulder with a loud moan and bucks his hips into her hand when she finds the thick vein on the side.

Mare slows her movements to a teasing pace, "ssh Cal, you wouldn't want anybody to hear." She mumbles against the firey skin on the back of his neck. He moans again, this time more quietly and she kisses his cheek as a reward.

"Lay down on your back." She commands, tugging off her shirt and steps out of her panties as she watches Cal readjust his position. His hands fidget nervously on his stomach until he decides to let them fall a his sides. Cal's eyes widen at the sight of her bare breasts and he strips quickly, now laying stark naked on the tiny bed.

Mare straddles him and smirks at his sharp intake of breath when his cock comes in contact with her outer lips, ready and wet. (She's had sex with Maven before, he was more rough and dominating, but she'll never let Cal know that. )

Deciding to tease him a little longer, Mare traces her fingers over his muscles while sliding up and down his length, a difficult task to do, trying to do both things at the same time. Cal growls and places his large hands on Mare's waist, holding her still. She raises an eyebrow, and moves her hips again, grinding on the head of his dick. Cal curses and moves his hands underneath her thighs, going up until he cups her ass.

Mare gets the hint and raises her bottom, almost squatting above him as he lines up his cock with her entrance. "Are you sure?" He asks seriously, holding her gaze with lust filled eyes.

Mare leans forward and captures his lips in a sweet kiss, using the moment as a distraction while she slams her hips down onto his cock making him fill her completely. She whines in pleasure and Cal groans into her mouth as his member is engulfed by a sinful wet, warm, tightness.

Breaking the kiss, Mare brings her hands to cup her breasts, giving him a little show as she rolls her hips against his. She throws her head back when Cal places his hands on her small waist and thrusts up into her rapidly. Now a moaning mess atop of Cal's cock, she comes with a scream when he rubs his thumb furiously on her clit. Her pussy is clenching tightly on his cock, and Cal knows he won't last longer.

"Shit. Fuck. Mare I-" he can't form a complete sentence but Mare understands and quickly gets off of him, kneeling on the ground in between his knees. He fists his cock in his hands and rapidly jerks it up and down until a stream of white cum shoots out, splattering onto Mare's breasts and face.

He slumps over the bed and Mare collects some of his cum on her finger and sucks it into her mouth.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Cal says tiredly. She nods and stands up, graciously accepting the cloth he offers her and wipes her face and chest. Mare settles into bed next to him and he pulls the thin blanket over them.


End file.
